Naruto of the Devil Fruit
by Sword of the Kitsune
Summary: The Great Pirate Age has long since ended. However a remnant of it still remains. Naruto now equipped with the power of two pirates of legend will take the ninja world by storm. I do not own Naruto or One Piece
1. Chapter 1- Secrets Revealed

A/N Hello readers. This here is my first fanfiction and I plan on it spanning from The Forbidden Scroll up to the Fourth Shinobi war. So should be pretty long. I am also a student so updates may not be often or regular but they will happen. Now on with the fic

Chapter One- Secrets Revealed

Earlier that night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves a young child by the name of Naruto Uzumaki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokages office. What wasn't known at the time was that he was tricked into doing so by the now former academy teacher Mizuki.

When Naruto was found by his other teacher Iruka, Mizuki proceeded to attack the two. Iruka was wounded and then Mizuki did something which ultimately sealed his fate. He told Naruto that he held the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox or the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto, believing that he himself was the fox due to the shock of the revelation. Later he found a Iruka and Mizuki arguing. When Mizuki moved to kill Iruka Naruto defended him and proceeded to fight Mizuki with his new Jutsu: Shadow Clones.

Currently Naruto was once more in the Hokages office and had just explained what had happened to the Hokage, his surrogate Grandfather Sarutobi Hiruzen.

''Well Naruto-kun it sounds like you've had an interesting night. However it's not over yet''

''What do you mean Jiji?''

''Now that you are a Genin I can tell you who your parents are.''

And with those words thee almost permanent smile on the young Uzumakis face disappeared. He had often asked Hiruzen who his parents were but was always told he did not know. He felt betrayed by one of the few people he trusted.

''Now before you were born your parents had prepared letters to you in case they died. They were ninja and in that line of work death is always a possibility. They both died on the day of your birth protecting you from the Kyuubi. They gave me instructions to not give you these letters until you were either a genin or 18 years old.''

After having said this Hiruzen hen handed two letters to Naruto. He knew Naruto would be angry at him and hoped that he could forgive him.

''Was there anything else Hokage-sama?''

Hiruzen winced at the use of the honorific but carried on.

''Yes, your father left you his clans old compound to live in upon you receiving these letters. Unfortunately they were protected with blood seals so no one could get in meaning that chances are many things need replacing. I can take you there now if you wish.''

''Thank you, Hokage-sama.''

Hiruzen then walked Naruto outside and used Shunshin to get to the compound.

''Anything else Hokage-sama?''

''No there isn't Naruto. I just want you to know that I am sorry for not telling you any of this.''

Naruto gave no response but simply approached the gate. Cutting his palm and applying it to the seal array on the gate.

Walking into the compound Hiruzen found himself outside alone regretting his decisions regarding Naruto.

Inside the compound Naruto was angry. Scratch that he was pissed. One of the few people he could trust had been lying to him all along. He had asked the Hokage so many times about his parents and was always told he didn't know. 12 years of thinking you were abandoned take its toll. He was happy to know he wasn't but his anger mainly came from the Hokage taking so long to let him know that much. He could have understood not being told who they were for as long as he knew he was not abandoned.

Looking down at the letters in his hand he took the first one. Opening it he saw a blood seal. Hoping for the other to hold something else he was dismayed when it had the same. Applying blood to the second one there was a poof of smoke and in front of him there was a man he recognised easily.

''the-the Forth Hokage''

The Hokage simply smiled at Naruto and said

''Good to see you again... son''

Naruto showed his shock at the situation by passing out. Minato simply chuckled and picked him up.

''Can't say I blame him for doing that. I'd do the same if it were me.''

When Naruto woke up he was surprised to find himself in a bed and that it was the morning.

''Ah look who decided to wake up''

Upon hearing the voice Naruto bolted up and looked to where it came from. Seeing the Fourth Hokage in front of him nearly had him fainting once more but he kept it together.

''AH ZOMBIE''

... Mostly.

The Fourth quirked an eyebrow at Naruto then laughed.

''I guess you could say that but no Naruto I'm a clone.

''How do you know my name?''

''I picked it didn't I?''

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what that meant.

''D-Dad?''

With a soft smile on his face Minato simply hugged his son for the first time.

''Yes Naruto-Kun, I'm here now''

And for one last time Naruto let down all the emotional walls he had built. He cried into his father's shoulders in a mix of sadness at having not met him until now and happiness at finally meeting him.

After a while the two separated with Naruto still having some tears in his eyes but a smile on his fce which went from ear to ear.

''Well Naruto-Kun there is someone else you should meet''

Minato then gave Naruto the other blood seal. Applying his blood to it there was another puff of smoke and standing there was a woman with waist length red hair. She was also asleep.

With a sweat drop on his head Minato turned to Naruto

''Well this is your mother. To be fair she had just made this clone after giving birth and taking a claw to the gut and she has been asleep for 12 years now. Don't worry i know how to wake her up''

Going over to Kushina Minato bent down and shouted

''RAMEN IS READY''

Quicker than the Hiraishin itself Kushina was up and alert while drooling slightly at the thought of her favourite food.

When she saw the lack of noodlely goodness she turned to Minato with a glare.

''Now before you kill me you may want to turn around.''

''Nonononono. Last time you did that you Hirashined to SUNA of all places so I'm gonna kill you nice and slowly''

Before she could carry out this threat Naruto spoke up

''That is definitely my mum''

He jumped at his mother and hugged her as hard as he could. The smile on his face was bigger than it had been at any point in his life so far and was for once completely genuine.

''N-Naruto? My little baby? You've grown so much''

Kushina returned his hug just as enthusiastically. Minato smiled at the sight and was relieved that he would not be hit for the lie.

''Now Naruto we have plenty of time to catch up later but let's get all the serious stuff out of the way first. You are the heir to both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans. While neither has a bloodline we do have techniques to pass down to you.''

Minato turned to Kushina, who still held Naruto, for her to continue.

''The Uzumaki were a clan which specialised in sealing. This was what made us so feared that many villages banded together to wipe us out. They nearly succeeded aswell but a handful survived but they took a major hit to troop numbers. Other than that we were talented with weapons as well.''

''The Namikaze were different than most clans. We had the fewest ninja amongst us but few could stand up to those of us which went into that profession. The Namikaze are actually keepers of an old power from an old age. The Great Pirate Age to be exact. We guard the Devil Fruits which grant the one who eats it certain powers. I myself ate the Glint Glint Fruit which turned me into a light man. I can manipulate light at will and move at the speed of light. This is why only I can use the Hiraishin. The seal was just misdirection on my part. Later I will take you to get a fruit. There is a benefit to being a Jinchiruuki here though. You can eat two fruits as opposed to one like myself.''

Naruto was shocked at the knowledge he had just received from his parents. He was also excited. He would be getting jutsu from not one but TWO clans. He could only hope the clones of his parents will last long enough.

''Now thankfully we were able to make these clones shortly after the sealing. The Shinigami let us do so as an act of good will. These are not ordinary clones they are in fact blood clones. They have enough chakra in them to last a year and in that time we will train you''

Naruto was both pleased and upset by this. On the one hand he has a full year with his parents. On the other he only has a year with them. But if there was one thing Naruto had it was a Positive outlook so looking up to his parents he said

''When do we start?''

**A/N so this is my first venture into fanfiction. I'm not putting this in crossover as it's all Naruto story wise. Already picked the Devil Fruits he will get and if you don't like it tough. I wrote them down and and did a lottery of sorts for the powers so I didn't actually pick them it was chance. I'm just happy that they are decent ones. Anyways please leave a review and if anyone wants to beta leave a message. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2 A new man

**A/N Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Revealing Naruto's Devil Fruit choices this chapter and will mention his training with his parents. Hope you like it**

Chapter 2- A new man

Minato lead his wife and son into a large room. Inside it were two trees each with a number of large fruits on it. None of these fruits were normal as they had strange shapes and patterns on them.

''Whoa, what's with the fruit's Tou-San?''

''I asked my father the same question. These fruits are the Devil Fruits from the great Pirate age. Each one will give you special powers. There are several kinds of fruit but the ancient Namikaze split them into two trees here. The first tree holds all the Paramecia fruits. These fruits will change your body so that you emulate the name of the fruit. Not all of them will make actual physical changes like the Quake Quake fruit which gives you the power to make earthquakes at will''

''Wow''

Naruto was staring t this tree with a childlike wonder which brought a smile to his parents faces.

''The next tree contains the Logia and Zoan fruits. Zoan fruits allow a person to change into an animal or an animal-human hybrid. Logia fruits change a person into the element the fruit is named after. My own fruit, the Glint Glint fruit was one of these. These allow the user to become almost impervious to harm as most attacks go through them. However, if a person uses either Haki or Sage Jutsu that particular effect doesn't work. Same for weapons made of sea stone which includes all the blades of the Seven ninja Swordsman of the Mist village.''

Naruto was practically drooling at this. The thought of not taking damage was very tempting.

''What's Haki? And Sage Jutsu as well.''

''That can be explained later. For now you can pick two of these fruits. Being a Jinchiruuki has its benefits in our clan''

''What do you mean?''

''Well Naruto, normally a person can only have one of these fruits otherwise they would die. There have been one or two exceptions but that may be down to the first fruit they ate. However a Jinchiruuki has an actual demon sealed into them. This allows them to take on an extra fruit as the powers they receive are similar to those of the demon. As the fruits each hold a demons power it is a small change in comparison to a normal human eating one.''

''Okay. How will I know which ones to pick though? There is so many and I want to get the perfect two.''

''There are seals in the room which help. They will find a match for the person and make said match appear. The Uzumaki actually helped with that.''

''Wow Kaa-Chan clan did that?''

''Of course we did. Uzumaki are the best with seals something like this was easy.''

''Anyway lets get you your fruits. Kushina-Hime could you please do the seal?''

''Sure just give me a minute''

Kushina then went through a series of hand signs then thrust her hands towards the floor. All of a sudden a series of kanji appeared within a circle at the base of both trees.

''Now Naruto all you have to do is stand in the sealing array and concentrate. Whichever fruits are your best match will appear.''

''Okay Tou-San''

With an energetic grin Naruto ran to the seal array and sat in the middle of it. Closing his eyes Naruto concentrated.

For the next two minutes nothing happened when suddenly in two puffs of smoke there were two fruits in front of Naruto.

Both were large fruits barely being able to fit in a single hand. One was blue in colour with a series of swirls on it. The other was slightly smaller and was red in colour. It seemed to be made up of several flame shaped segments.

''Yes! It worked!''

Jumping up and down Naruto was extremely happy. While he had no idea what fruits he had he was just glad it worked.

''Congratulations Naruto. You have gotten two powerful fruits there. The red on is the Flare Flare Fruit and turns you into a fire man. You can control and produce flames with that and it is also a Logia type. The blue one is the Gum Gum Fruit and turns you into a rubber man. It was also used by the last Pirate King and original founder of our clan Monkey D Luffy. The Flare Flare fruit was originally used by his brother Portgas D Ace.''

''Wow. I can control fir now? That's awesome. But what can I do with the other one?''

''Well first of all you would be immune to electrical attacks and you can stretch your body to unbelievable lengths to aid your attacks.''

''Whoa.''

''Now in order to get all your trainin done properly we're going to cheat a little bit''

''What do you mean?''

''Well for one you need more than the few days you have to safely move in your new body. Plus it helps to have some basic attacks down. Thankfully the selection seals were not the only ones the Uzumaki clan helped make.''

Kushina donned a smug look on her face before continuing on from Minato.

''That's right. The Uzumaki were so far ahead of everyone else in terms of sealing we were able to create temporal distortion seals. Basically we could slow down time.''

Naruto was wide eyed at this. Despite his less than exemplary intelligence he knew that what his mother just said was no easy feat.

''Now while it slows down the outside of the compound the inside will carry on as normal so you still age and you still need to eat sleep and all other things like that. But we can spend the next year training you while only 2 days will pass outside. By the time we're done you will be around Chuunin level at the very least.''

Naruto was jumping around and yelling happily at this. A full year of training with his parents was a dream come true. The fact that his dad was the Fourth Hokage simply made it that much better.

And so Naruto spent a year learning his new powers and the Uzumaki clans various techniques. For 6 months he worked on Namikaze techniques and the other 6 months on Uzumaki ones. He not only met his parents expectations he exceeded them. He was easily Jounin in skill after that year all he lacked was experience.

He was no longer the immature and unloved loudmouth. He was now Naruto D Namikaze, future Hokage of Konoha and proud shinobi.

**A/N there's the second chapter. Now if you think I just skipped the training I will be coming back to it in a series of flashbacks. Next chapter will be team selection and the real genin test. Plus we get to see Narutos new look and some of his skills. Please leave a review and hope you keep on reading. Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting the team

**A/N Hey there. This chapter is focusing on team assignments and the bell test. Have planned out Naruto's powers but will not be revealing all. He will be much stronger than canon Naruto but I have given him a few weaknesses and hindrances. Bear in mind he had an extra years worth of training though.**

**Academy**

For the newly graduated Genin today marked the start of their new lives. Today they would each be placed into their Genin teams. Most had hopes as to who they would be working with, the majority of the females hoping to be with a certain brooding Uchiha. This excluded a certain shy Hyuuga of course.

Some simply wanted an easy team which required little effort, some a team who would not judge them and others a team which would get them power the quickest.

However all these hopes were put on hold when a new person entered the room. While this action is normally not enough to draw ones attention, this figure stood out. For one he was shirtless, a fact which left some of the less devoted fangirls drooling, as this showed off a very muscular chest. He also had a tattoo on his left arm which featured the kanji for _'inherited will' _which caught everyone's attention. No one could make out his face as it was shadowed by his straw hat. Said hat had a Konoha headband wrapped around it. All they could make out was two blond bands which framed his face.

He wore black ANBU pants with black ninja sandals with the standard weapon pouches attached. He had a belt on with a buckle simply having the letter 'N' on it. And finally, despite the fact they could not see it, there was a tattoo on his back of the spiral seen on Konoha flak jackets except this one was a dark blue as opposed to the normal red.

None recognised him until he raised his head. Doing so allowed everyone to see the smirking face of...

''NARUTO?!'' the class (save Shikamaru, who felt it was too troublesome to shout, Sasuke, who honestly did not care, and Hinata, who was now blushing a previously unknown shade of red at seeing her crushes chest.)

''In the flesh.'' His voice was different. Calmer less like the loudmouth he was known as.

''Naruto-Baka this class is for people who actually passed the test. Quit wasting everyone's time and go home'' said (cough screeched cough) a certain pinkette.

In response Naruto simply pointed towards his headband but otherwise ignored Sakura. Instead he headed towards one of the empty seats in the room. This just so happened to be by a certain Hyuuga.

''Ne Hinata-Chan mind if I sit here?'' Naruto asked politely with a smile. Inwardly he smirked at how red her face went. _'It is cute how she does that. Still hope she can actually get a sentence out without stuttering too bad'_

''o-o-o-of course N-N-Naruto-kun it's f-f-f-fine'' Hinata managed to get out. With her crush this close to her and his current state of dress it was a surprise she was actually conscious at this point.

'_Never mind. Hopefully she out grows that soon. It's not a good habit for a ninja to have'_

''Thanks Hinata-Chan'' flashing his smile once more Naruto sat down not seeing the blush and smile Hinata had at the suffix Naruto used while addressing her. It was at this point that Iruka came in. The fact he did so on crutches caught everyone's attention.

''Iruka-Sensei! What happened?'' asked Ino

''Nothing much. I was training and pushed myself a bit too far. I'll be fine in a couple of days though.'' Iruka told them not wanting to worry them about the fact they had been taught by a traitor to the village.

''Now as you all know today is the day you all become shinobi of Konoha. Today you will be assigned teams and a Jounin sensei who will further your training. Now let's begin. Team 1 will consist of...'' and on he went grouping the students together which was met by many a complaint from the fangirls and the boys they were paired with.

''Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi.'' This was met with a growl from the two males although Naruto stopped when he heard Hinata was placed on his team, while Hinata had a smile on her face as she was on the same team as Naruto.

''Team 8 will have Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi.'' Sakura expressed her dislike of this set up at such a pitch Kiba and Akamaru were in pain and Shino's bugs became agitated. Not the best impression for her team mates to have.

''Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will have Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.'' Many expected Ino to react in the same way but she had been paired with two people she had practically grown up beside so she wasn't too upset over her team.

''Your sensei's will come to collect you shortly. I wish you all the best of luck in your careers as shinobi.'' So saying this he left the room.

While most of the other sensei's arrived within 5 minutes the same could not be said for Team 7's sensei. Naruto, having been warned about Kakashi's lack of punctuality simply laid his head down and had a short nap. By the time 2 hours had passed Hinata had also followed Naruto's example while Sasuke decided to brood at the window. It was this scene Kakashi walked into.

'_Well this is new. Most of the time, I end up getting pranked. This is pretty boring by comparison.'_

Coughing to get their attention Kakashi said to them

''My first impression of you is... boring. Now meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.'' He then left in a shunshin.

Sasuke, without even glancing at his teammates to make sure they were awake left through the door. Hinata made to follow but Naruto grabbed her around the waist and jumped to the roof from the window.

Kakashi was both surprised and amused when Naruto and Hinata arrived on the roof. Surprised that Naruto didn't use the door and amused by the shade of red Hinata was currently glowing at.

When the third member of their time arrived (looking fairly annoyed at being the last one to arrive) Kakashi had them sit in front of him.

''Now that we are all here I think we should introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies and I don't feel like telling you my dream.''

This resulted in his students sweat dropping at his less than helpful introduction.

''Mugiwara boy you go first'' Kakashi said with an eye smile.

''My name is Naruto D. Uzumaki. I like training, ramen and the Great Pirate Era. I dislike those who take their family for granted, a large portion of the civilian populace and arrogant people. My dream is to become Hokage and achieve peace between the villages.'' Narutos answer confused his teammates. Hinata simply wondered where the 'D' in his name came from, whereas Sasuke and Kakashi expected something... louder.

''Ok Hyuuga you next'' Hinata blushed when she realised it was her turn.

''M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I l-like f-flower pressing, cinnamon buns a-and a certain someone. I d-dislike the Caged B-bird seal of my c-clan, sea f-food and m-my sh-shyness. My dream is to be a s-strong l-leader of my c-clan and unite the t-two b-branches.''

''And lastly Mister Sunshine''

Sasuke glared at Kakashi before speaking.

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it a reality. I plan to restore my clan and kill a certain man.''

'_So I've got an avenger, a timid girl and an enigma. This kid is nothing like his file so far but I'll see how he does tomorrow'_

''Okay now that we are all introduced I can now tell you that we will be doing some training first of all.'' This got his teams attention.

''W-what k-kind of training s-sensei?''

''The kind where you'll want to skip breakfast, if you don't want to throw up that is.'' This caused two of his students to pale whereas Naruto simply smirked. Kakashi put that aside for now though.

''Also If you aren't at the standard I' looking for you will be sent back to the academy. That test was just to see who had potential to be a Genin really.''

Hinata had paled significantly at this point. She was convincing herself she would fail this test before it had even begun. Sasuke had an arrogant smirk o his face believing that the fact he was an Uchiha would automatically let him pass. Naruto was also smirking but in such a way where it looked like he understood something the others did not.

'_Sam test Tou-San used. I can get Hinata to work with me easy Sasuke is the problem though'_

''So with that you are all to meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6 AM. Ja Ne'' Kakashi then left in a shunshin. Sasuke left without saying a word and Hinata made to leave as well.

''Wait Hinata-Chan.'' Hinata froze while blushing at the many reasons Naruto might have wanted to stop her. ''Since we're teammates now you wanna go get something to eat?'' Turning around she found Naruto looking down at her with his foxy grin causing her blush to escalate further.

''S-sure N-Naruto-Kun''

''Great. I know this place which makes the best ramen. Come on'' Taking her hand before she could answer he led Hinata to Ichirakus.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

''Hey old man 5 Miso Ramen please.''

This caused the chef to turn to the person making the request. When he saw who it was his jaw dropped in shock.

''N-Naruto? What happened to you? And what's with the new look?''

''Hit my growth spurt. About time too. And I felt like the orange needed to go. Hinata-Chan what do you want?''

''J-just one M-miso Ramen p-please''

''Okay then. 6 Miso comin right up. Ayame come out here and help.''

When Ayame came out she stopped and openly gawked at Naruto. This lasted for a while till Naruto spoke up.

''Nice to see you too Ayame-Nee Chan'' he said while smirking. Ayame blushed when she realised just who she had been ogling.

''Anyway Hinata as we're going to be teammates now I think we should get to know each other. Plus it would help if we knew each other's moves for the test tomorrow.''

''S-sure N-Naruto-Kun. W-what d-do you w-want to know?''

It was then that their ramen arrived. Naruto, being a ramen addict who had gone a year without Ichiraku, decided to eat first talk later. Hinata, knowing of Naruto's addiction took no offence.

They both finished their orders at the same time. Naruto then said

''Let's head to the training ground now. Best if we scope out the area a little plus less chance of someone overhearing. Don't want anyone hearing our abilities do we?'' And so they went to Training Ground 7. They filled the time it took to get their talking about themselves. Well Naruto spoke mostly and Hinata gave a few responses. All Naruto learned was that she had a younger sister, Hanabi, and a cousin called Neji. The rest was just a repeat of her likes from earlier.

Arriving there Naruto turned t Hinata.

''Now we need to learn each other's abilities so we can form a plan easily tomorrow. Chances are it will be a combat test so we should keep that in mind but also expect to be tested on battlefield awareness and tracking. Why don't you go first?''

''W-well I h-have the Byakugan w-which gives me 360 d-degree vision, x-ray vision, the ability to see ch-chakra and the chakra p-pathways on a person. I use my clans T-taijutsu st-style, the Juken, wh-which targets tenketsu, p-parts of the ch-chakra pathways, a-and blocks them. Other than th-that j-just the a-academy curriculum.''

''Well we'll have to get you some ranged capabilities but for a fresh Genin that's a really good set of skills. Better than Sakura at any rate. Well outside of the Academy stuff I have Kage Bunshin, solid clones, and a few wind Jutsu. Now what I am about to show you is to be kept a secret for now. I don't really want others to see this yet as most civilians would start a riot. Understand?''

Hinata nodded, inwardly pleased that Naruto would trust her and at the praise he gave her. She was also confused. Why would the civilians care that much?

While she was thinking this Naruto had taken a few steps back and pulled back a fist. Aiming it towards one of the training posts in the centre he then said

''**Gomu Gomu no'' **his fist went back much further than it was supposed to, shocking Hinata, ''**Pistol''**

Narutos fist went flying forward at a fast rate then hit the post. The post was uprooted and went flying into the tree line.

Were it not against her nature Hinata would have let her jaw drop to the floor at that display. Naruto simply smirked at her response then told her.

''I'm not done yet.'' He then channelled chakra into the tattoo on his back which proceeded to change from a dark blue colour to the more common red. He then got into a crouched position and his hands went into pistol like shapes. Aiming at the two remaining posts he said

''**Higan'' **Fire shot from his fingertips burning the posts to ash quickly. Turning to Hinata and seeing her wide eyed with shock Naruto could not help but chuckle.

''What you just saw were two abilities I recently acquired. I can't tell you how right now but I will eventually. What you can know is what they did. This tattoo on my back is important. When it is red my body is made of fire allowing me to manipulate it and create it at will. I can also let most attacks go through me with no problem. When it is blue I am made of rubber. This allows me to stretch my body massively, makes me immune to lightning based attacks and blunt attacks bounce off me. I have more abilities but short of Kakashi-sensei actively trying to kill us I won't be showing them. Now let's get planning''

The two started planning ways they could pass the test tomorrow with each other's help. Their future was riding on this so there could be no mistakes.

**A/N Hey sorry for the wait. Two reasons for that. One: college. Lots of coursework lately so little time to write. Two: bad luck. Once I wrote it out the first time my laptop crashed and deleted it before I could save. Hence why the test will be next chapter instead. By the way I have reasons for Hinata being on this team beyond the pairing. Simply put I think team 8 was a bad idea. An over specialised team would e killed in real life so having only trackers on a squad (led by a none tracker as well) is stupid. So now Kurenai has an apprentice for genjutsu with the possibility of becoming a medic, a front line fighter (two if you count Akamaru) with the capability to track, and long range support and information gathering specialist. And team 7 has a close range specialist and tracker, a all range fighter (Sasuke) and Naruto who is also all ranges but has near limitless stamina so can fight in any position as needed as opposed to a set one each fight.**

**Finally am planning a series of One shots which will be various fights in the Naruto world but Naruto will have a One Piece power in each one. For example him having the Yomi Yomi no mi (Brooks Devil Fruit) against a group of bandits. If you have a suggestion let me know. Other than that Please review . Ja Ne**


End file.
